Forget Me Not
by stormwind2017
Summary: Some times there is no happy ending. some times there is only pain , sadness and Abuse. What if Harry never escaped from the Isle in D3 . what if his father had done something awful the too him and Uma didn't learn what had happened to him until after she returns to the Isle and it's too late save him. WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!
1. Chapter 1

**Aboard James Hook's Ship 1 week After Uma Escaped Though The Barrier.**

Capt James Hook had never been what anyone could called loving man ,no fact he was a cold hearted , bitter , abusive ,drunkard of a man. who never should of had children ,Mr. Smee thought to himself sadly as he watched Captain James Hook verbally , mental and physically his own son infront of the crew.

As the teenager cruppled to the deck under the force of his father's blow. Smee couldn't help feeling sorry for the lad because Harry was as different from his father as anyone could be.

Where James Hook a was cold hearted, brutal, abusive and cruel drunk.

Harry no matter how tough he to tried act ,was the polar opposite of his father as Harry had his mother 's more gentle nature which meant the lad couldn't be cruel if he tried. No Harry would never be the kind of man or pirate that James Hook had been before they had been imprisoned on the isle 20 years ago and that was a good

thing, Smee thought too himself as he watched James kick his son in the ribs for good measure.

But as sorry as he felt for Harry .Smee didn't not dare try and stop James Hook , that would be mutiny and James Hook was as brutal with his crew, as he was his son. Helping the lad was automatic death sentence for any of James hooks crew .

All they could do was wait and hope the Captain didn't kill the lad this time and then take young Harry to his cabin and tend the wounds, while the captain returned to his rum bottle. Finally the beating was over and the captain returned to his cabin and his rum.

Smee and Gabriel hurried over too Harry who now laying unconscious on the deck. " I wonder what the poor kid did this time" Gabriel said sadly. Smee shugged and said" who knows but lets get him too his cabin before the captain comes back top side.

**Ursula's Fish And Chip Shop 3 Days Later**

Gil watched the door too the shop worriedly hoping that his best friend Harrison Hook or Harry too his friends would come through the front door .As he hadn't see the other boy down at the fish and chip shop since Ursula' s daughter Uma their so called Captain had abandoned them .

Although Harry did not believe that Uma had abandoned them Gil knew it was true she had stormed off the ship and disappeared with out a trace over a week ago. Harry,Gil and the other Warf Rats had search for days ,but to no avail and slowly but surely each of them Gil included had started to realise that she had indeed abandoned them.

Well everyone apart from Harry of course Gil thought sadly as he watched the door. No Harry had always been loyal where Uma was concerned blindly so at times ,Harry was stubborn too onice he had a certain way of thinking in his head it was very very hard to get him too change his mind.

Gil was suddenly shaken out of his thoughts by the sound of the shop door opening he looked up and Harry limping though it. Gil stood up and went too help Harry over too the table,but Harry waved him away .

Gil sighed and thought too himself far too stubborn for his own good.As his friend sat down next to him , "any word" from Uma Harry asked him. Gil opened his mouth too say something but he thought better of it.

**A Week Later**** Aboard James Hooks Ship**

Harry was about to leave his room too meet Gil at the chip shop, when he heard his father's voice yelling at some poor crew member. But then Harry heard the yelling getting louder and suddenly his father threw the door of his bedroom open and stood there swaying drunkenly and the look of absolutely haterd on James Hooks face told Harry too run !

But there was no where run too as his dad was blocking the only escape route,so Harry was forced to stand his ground ,little did he know then that it would be the last thing he every do.The attack when it came was more savage than ever before and the pain was unbearable ,and the knowledge that there was no escape this time terrifying.But Harry stood his ground and silently prayed for help or a miracle but neither ever came not this time.

Harry would not make it too Ursula's Fish and Chip shop not that day or any other day.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Ursula's Fish And Chip Shop Later That Day**

Gil sat watching the door too the chip shop as customers came and went.He's late Gil thought too himself feeling worried , He couldn't explain why but he had a bad feeling. " Why don't you call him" a voice beside him said Gil turned and saw Carmen one of the serving girls standing there.

"W what?"Gil said and Carmen replied "Gil you have been watching that door for 3 hours now and It's clear that your getting worried ,so just call Harry and find out why he's late."

Gil smiled slightly and said" is it that apparent Carmen", "Only too me hun" she added.

Gil dug out his cell phone and keyed in Harry phone number and waited , a moment later he got Harry's voice service so Gil left a message asking Harry too call him back.

**Back On James Hooks Ship**

In Harry's room Gabriel nelt beside the broken , bloody, lifeless body of Harry and cursed Captain James Hook too hell and back. Then he stood and went in search of Mr. Smee to tell him that Harry was dead , beaten to death by his own Father.

Ten minutes Later Captain James Hook found himself dragged from his cabin by his own crew and tied to the mast to wait the Judgement of the crew for the murder of his son. He hadn't tried too fight them when they had come for him , and hadn't said a word in his own defence when Smee had asked him WHY!

He had just stood there his blue eyes as cold and emotionaless as always.He didn't care about the fact that Smee and the rest of the crew would most likely kill him for what he had done , he didn't even care that Harry was dead!

**Meanwhile In Auradon **

Uma was still searching for a way too permanently lower the barrier around the isle and release the VK's that wanted too leave and start new better lifes in Auradon away from their parents.

She still had no idea that it was too late that Harry was gone forever. So she kept searching and dreaming of of day that she and Harry would be reunited. Little did she know the heartbreak that awaited her!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ursula's Fish And Chip Shop**

Gil was just about too call Harry's phone for second time when he saw Mr.Smee the first mate aboard Harry's dad's ship ,enter the shop and look around as if looking for someone.

A moment later Smee started heading towards where Gil was sitting with some of the other warf rats ,and as he approached them a icey feeling of dread fell over Gil from the look on the Irishman's face something bad had happened.

A minute later Smee reached their table and said too Gil " i need to talk to you Gil alone it's about young Harry" and Gil's heart dropped into his boots! he could see by the sad look in Smee's eyes and the tone of his voice that the news wasn't good ,so Gil stood up and followed him out of the Chip shop.

Onice outside the chip shop Smee told him the news that he had secretly been dreading .Harry was dead murdered by his own father James Hook! Gil sank down on the little wall behind him and asked" What's going to happen Harry's dad? " Smee replied" I'll deal with James Hook don't you worried about that lad, He'll not get away with it!"

Gil couldn't help but take grim satisfaction in Smee's confirmation that James Hook would pay with his own life for what he done to Harry. but the more rational part of his brain told him that James death would not fix what had happened or bring Harry back.

**3 ****Days Later At Auradon ****Beach**

Uma sat on the beach looking out across the bay at the Isle and wondering ,if Harry missed her as much as much she missed him . The last few weeks without him had been, unbearable she hadn't thought that she could miss someone as much as she missed him.

Of she course missed Gil and her other friends on the isle too ,but Harry had always been her anchor . The one person who she truely trusted , the one person who knew what living with abusive parent was like and how it could screw a kid up.

Tears welled in her eyes and thought too herself he probably thinks that i ve abandoned him ,that im not coming back for him and Gil. "Uma are you okay ?" Carlos asked her as he sat down on the sand beside her. "Yeah I'm fine it's Just i miss my friends on the isle and i miss Harry " Uma told him.

And I wish Ben that had invited him and Gil too they would love it there " she added sadly . Carlos smiled and put two parchment scrolls on the sand infront of her. Uma pick one up and unrolled it and read it and then said softly " are these real their not some cruel joke on Mal' s part are they."

At this Carlos shook his head and said " No Uma their 100% real Ben wrote them himself Evie and i were witnesses to him doing so". " thank you have no idea what this means too me Carlos ,and what it will mean to Harry and Gil" she added.

Carlos smiled and said "so shall we go get them".

"What right now?! " Uma asked " Yes if you want " Carlos said. Uma nodded and practical dragged Carlos towards the limo saw waiting for them,she was so excited that Harry and Gil would finally be able to attend Auradon Prep with her. She couldn't get in the car quickly enough!


	4. Chapter 4

**The Isle** **Docks**

The journey to the Isle was a short one Uma , Carlos and Evie exited the limo and left it in the underground garage and Uma headed too Harry' s dad's ship too look for Harry. while Carlos and Evie headed over to Ursula's Fish and Chip too find Gil.

Uma walked along the docks until she came too where James Hook mored his ship. But as she boarded she started to notice how quite it was and the fact that the ship was deserted was strange. Suddenly she heard footsteps below deck she followed the sound and called out , hopefully "Harry is that you" she asked .

"No lass it isn't young Harry it's just me"a voice with a heavy Irish accent said "Mr Smee?" Uma asked now " aye it's me " the old pirate said as he stepped out shadows. Uma breathed a sigh of relief and said" do you know i can find Harry".

Smee just gave her a sad and pitying look and nodded. Uma felt an icey feeling of dread fall over her , as Smee said "Gil hasn't told has he ? about Harry !" "I haven't seen Gil yet ! i ve just got back from Auradon" Uma replied.

"Ah that explains why you didn't come to the funeral then, and why nobody told what happened." "Mr Smee please just tell me where is Harry?! and what is it that no one has told me?! and WHAT! funeral!?" Uma asked on the verge of tears.

" He' s talking about Harry's funeral UMA! " Gil voice said suddenly from the dock behind her. Uma turned around to face Gil and stammered tearfully "Wh what?" " Harry's dead Uma !your too late! " Gil snarled.

She shook her head and said" NO! no !no ! that CAN'T BE TRUE! Harry be dead! "It's true lass i wish it wasn't but it is" Smee told her gently. Uma felt sick " Wh what happened to him? Gil!" she asked him. Gil didn't answer her question he just glared at her! " GIL! I ASKED YOU WHAT HAPPENED TO HARRY!?" she yelled at him.

" HIS DAD BEAT HIM TO DEATH! YOU ABANDONED US! AND HIS DAD KILLED HIM UMA!!" Gil yelled back at her. "Oh God NO! " she sobbed. Gil closed his eyes and swallowed hard , he knew deep down that Harry's death wasn't really Uma's folt.

As he himself hadn't been there when Harry had needed him the most! no he wasn' t angry at Uma not really,he was angry at himself ! because he had not help him . Gil snapped out his self loathing when he heard Uma crying and telling Smee that it was all her folt.

Gil sighed and shook his head and said bitterly " No Uma ! it was my folt i was the one who didn't go and check too see, if he was okay when he didn't show up at Fish and chip shop too meet me! maybe if i had done so Harry would still be here!" he added sadly.

Uma stared at Gil and then she said " have the nerve too say that i Abandoned you and Harry! well i didn't all that time i was in Auradon i never onice forgot about either of you! infact i came too give you both of these" ,and she took the two scroll s that Carlos given her on the beach earlier that out her pocket and threw them at him then she walked away from him .

Smee sighed and said "that wasn't fair what you ,did about her abandoning you and Harry!' lad. "Anyone can see she's heartbroken about Harry." i know she is and i feel awful for saying it , i know if give the choice she rather me in that grave than Harry!" Gil said sadly and then he added softly "believe me i give anything for it to me instead of him, and if i could go back change what happened would."

**The Pirates Graveyard**

Meanwhile Uma left the docks and headed towards the barren hill side that served as the pirates grave yard . Uma looked at every single head until she found the one that she was looking for , She stopped and sat down on recently dug ground.

"I am so sorry that I left you here Harry! if only i had known how bad things had got , for you at home with your dad i would have made you go with me to Auradon if i'd known! " she said tears flowing freely down her face now".

She sat there for god knows how long until a female voice saying " Oh god i am so sorry Uma!" broke though her thoughts. Uma turned away from Harry's grave slightly too see Evie , Carlos and Gil standing behind her.

"It's not fair! why does everyone else get their happy ever after, but i don't get one "why not?" what did i do wrong ?" she asked them. "Nothing you didn't do anything wrong Uma! but sometimes life doesn't work out the way we plan it too"Carlos told her gently as he sat down beside her and put his arm around her.

Evie and Gil Shared a sad look and Evie said " sadly sometimes Mother nature's plan for us isn't

what plan for ourselves". Uma started too cry harder as she leaned against Carlo's shoulder for support. The four of them stayed at the grave until the sun set.

Then Carlos,Evie , Uma and Gil walked sliently down the hill and though the docks until they reached underground parking garage were they had left the limo. They all got into the car and Gil said softly" i never want see this place again, as long i live."

And with that the four of drove though the barrier and drove across the magical bridge back too Auradon.

**Auradon Prep ****3 Hours ****Later**

Ben, Mal , Ben' s parents Adam and Belle and of course Fairy godmother all sat in fairy godmother's office talking about how Carlos, Evie and Uma had returned from the isle with only one of the two boys that they to gone get.

Maybe he didn't want too leave his family Belle said softly. But Mal shook her head and said "i know Harry's family and his dad and sister's are not the caring types and Harry hates them." Ben spoke up and said " plus Carlos and Evie were very quite and reluctant to talk about what happened with him and Uma looked she had been crying alot."

Adam said thoughtfully" i wonder if it wasn't more a case of that he wasn't able to attend physically rather than him refusing the invertation".

"What like he was sick or something "Mal said. " No i mean that Uma that the boy may have perished "Ben's dad replied solemnly.

"Oh my goodness!"fairy godmother exclaimed softly and Belle said "that would explain why Uma looked like she did perhaps no one told her , that he was dead and she found out the hard way." Mal shook her head and said Harry Hook dead! not a chace he's too damn stubborn".

"Mal kids run afoul of the adults and other gang's of kids on the isle all time you, yourself have told me that many times " Ben said sadly. " Ben you've met Harry! fought him and survived you' ve see the kind fighter he is ! do you think that you 'd still alive if he had truely wanted you dead ". Mal asked him .

Ben sighed and said "i guess we will not know what is going on with him until you and i talk too Carlos ,Evie , Gil or Uma will we!" Mal sighed and said "i guess not i'll go and see what i can find out from Evie".Ben smiled gently and said" let's hope that its not as bad as dad fears".

**Evie's Room Ten Minutes Later**

" It was awful Doug ! i ' ve never seen anyone cry the way Uma did at the grave and on the way home , it was heartbreaking and there wasn't anything or Carlos could do!" Mal heard Evie say as she pushed open the door to Evie's room and entered.

She noticed that Evie was Face timing with her boyfriend Doug on her phone while looking at some old childhood pictures Evie hadn't noticed Mal standing inside the door way yet .A moment later Mal heard Evie trying to styful a sob as she said " Harry didn't deserve what happened to him, he didn't deserve too die like that and i don't think that Uma is ever going to be okay Doug !" Evie said in response to a question about Uma that Doug had asked her.

It was then that Mal decided to make her presence known to Evie by clearing her throat and when Evie noticed Mal standing in the door way, she told Doug that she had to go and that she'll call back him later. Then she hangs up on him and asks "how much of that did you hear Mal?"

I came on the Harry didn't deserve to die part Mal told her then she added is he really dead then Evie?" Mal asked her. Evie bit her lip and nodded tears welling in eyes and said i still can't believe it and Uma hasn't stopped crying since she found out. Wh what happened how did he die do you know mal asked Evie.

Well from what Gil told me and Carlos he was murdered by his dad beaten too death Gil told us Uma isn't taking it well Evie said."I am not surprised from what i remember of their friendship as kids they were always very close, and i wouldn't be surprised if it had turned into more friends after you ,me, Carlos and Jay left the isle Evie "Mal said sadly.

At this Evie picked up a old photo of the 7 of them back before Mal had played that cruel trick with the shrimp on Uma and smile sadly and said do "you remember when this was taken." Mal bit her lip and said softly "yeah I do it was just before i played that stupid joke on Uma" and just before the boys took sides over it"she added sadly.

It was also right around that time that Harry started wearing the eye makeup "he must have been trying hide the bruises" Mal said sadly.

"And it worked " Evie said "because we never asked him why did we Mal".

Mal shook her head and said "he always was a bit dramatic but what straight 11 year old boy starts wearing eye makeup unless he' s hiding something Evie we should have noticed the change in him and asked why" Mal said.

"Are you going going to tell Ben about Harry being dead?" Evie asked her Mal nodded sadly and said i have too or he'll keep sending the invitation out Evie" .


	5. Chapter 5

**Back In Fairy Godmother' s Office An hour Later**

"So did Evie tell you anything Mal " Ben asked her as she rentered the office slowly Mal nodded and said" tearfully your dad was right Harry is dead."

"What! " Ben said then he said " Oh poor Uma she must be so upset".

"According to Evie Uma's absolutely devastated and she' s not stopped crying since she found out and Carlos and Gil are devastated too , so is Evie" and i just can't believe that hes gone,he was only 17 Ben " Mal now broke into tears.

Belle stood up and walked over too Mal and hugged her and Ben' s dad nodded and said to Ben " i feared as much , sometimes these things happen". Ben bit his lip and said "do you know what happened too him? Mal nodded and said" he was murdered by his own father!"

Belle gasped and said softly "oh that poor boy". Ben looked at Adam who said" I'll send some guard to go arrest Hook and bring him to back Auradon for trial ,he can't be aloud to get away with it".

At this Mal laughed bitterly and said" i wouldn't bother sending guards because James Hook is probably dead already at the hands of either his own crew or Gil and the warf rats have dealt with him, and even if by some miracle he has evaded them it is only matter of time before they kill him the isle isn't that big they' ll get him in time".

Ben stared at her horrified but Mal said softly "Ben don't look so shocked we don't totalerated murder's on the isle anymore that you do in Auradon, and Harry was well liked and us VK's have a code an eye for an eye and a life for a life."

"But he needs to stand trial Mal!" Ben said Mal shook her head and replied" No! if he is still alive which i highly doubt he will be dealt with by our code not Auradons , the parents on the isle need to see what happens when a adult villian beats his own son too death ."

"What will happen to him if they haven't already killed him Mal ?" Adam asked her. " it will depend on who catches him first if his crew find him first they'll make him walk the plank and throw him to the sharks and if the warf rats catch him they" ll hang him justice will be done either way" Mal said.

**The Isle A Year Later**

A lot had changed on the isle since Harry had died and a lot of the changes had come about because of Harry's death most of them good such as the all of the VK's ,now being able too leave the isle if they wanted too now that the barrier was gone Uma thought herself as she walked up the path to the Pirates graveyard .

Ben and his parents had made the isle of the lost apart of the United States Of Auradon which meant that Auradon laws and regulations and child protection policies now applied on the isle and villian parents and guardians were now tested too see if they were fit too have the kids at home with them.

Sadly all of it had come too late for Harry and those before him but their sacrifice was finally helping the younger VK's like Harry's younger sister CJ she thought as she reached destination and saw that serveral people had come and placed some floral tributes on Harry's grave and she sat down to read the cards although she knew who each one was from due to the colour choices .

As she read them she heard someone walking up the path towards her and the grave. She stood up not really in the mood for Harriett Harry's older sisters nonsense not today of all days it was Harry's Birthday today after all Uma thought to herself he would been 18 years old today if he had lived.

As Harriett's foot steps came to a stop behide her Uma heard Harriett say" WHAT?! You doing here sea witch" Uma sighed and said " I'm going not too fight with you not today ." At this Harriet Hook gave bitter laugh said "CJ may have forgiven you Uma but I never will".

Uma shook her head sadly and said "Harriet one day you'll wake up and realised that you've wasted your life hating me for something that was NOT my folt and for what! Harriet because hating me is not going too going bring your brother back" with that Uma turned and started to walk back the hill to the limo that was waiting to take her back to Auradon.

Harriet remained she was until she heard a female voice say "she's right you know nothing is going to bring Harry back , and you can't keep blaming her for what happened dad kill him not Uma." Harriet looked off too her right and saw her younger sister CJ leaning against a tree watching her.

* * *


End file.
